My Return To Freddy's Pizza Place 2: Hokuto No Delphox
by windre
Summary: After the tragic end of the first story, the characters recover from their crippling disease and now have a new mystery on their hands: a mysterious foreign pokemon! Wacky hijinks ensue in this fun, well written, and totally bearable story! Inspired by all of Guy Fieri's cooking shows.
1. wtf i dont understand japanese

itt was al blauck, like teh peole who stoel my tv. te onlee ting i is membr is de blak pp ho stiel mah tv. an my tv. my eyebl opan 2 c the secksilist site evar sien. was a byotifull fox with giganormus tiddie an tick thigh, big as. Fox had stick wuz on fire 2. I feel a bonr grow, an I stiek hand don 2 rub. The fox den went "AtATATATATTATATATAT" an punchd me, multple times, a lot, an it hurt. I den says, "yo bitch wtf I was jus tinkin u a fine as hoe aight". Here fac got ruly mad, an den se yel, "WATAA!" and wit dat, a finisng blo. I waek up, an hurtin rul badlee. I louk up an se de sexy foce lady. I sey "yo bb wana fuck?". De fox den look mad an sey, "Jibun jishin o setsumei shi, hentai!" I had no idea wtf dis sexy fox ting was saying, so I sey, "yo wtf". She then angrily stated, "Anata wa hontōni anata no kēsu no tame ni yoi no hikisū o tsukuru Arento." She sighhhed nd gve meh a srs glare an sez, "Watashi wa anata no yōna hito o nikumimasu!" me had 2 tink real fast. "yo dont b mad its just a prank bro!" She walkd towad me and gripped herr paaw handz round my troat, held me up, an sed, "Jūbun'na hanashi, sore wa ima tatakau tame no jikandesu!".

delphox ten grabbd ou here stic, jupd bak form teh perverertrdted dum as, and shot concerentrated flamng nrg bals at th man. The man was enveloped by te bals, n quickly evaporated into the atmosphere. Who would now that da secksy pokemon fox ting woud kil da guy? :(.

Chika den cum from cornr and c da fox. Se say, "omg I tink I am a leban know." choca den growz a lareg penus, largest human penus (except se isnt guy an hav a big tite an as). (an isnt a hooman.) da fouzx ear perk up an turn rund. Se swin stick hard an hit chica in da dick. Se is sez, "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO, MY DONG!". The fox faec den twist into expreison of curiosty. Se den sayz, "Kore wa hijō ni kimyōna kōkeidesu. Kore nimokakawarazu, watashi wa watashi no gādo o iji shimasu!". Chiac den is tri 2 sik dik into da sexy foex pokeman vagingia, but is mis.

De fox den exclaem, "Watashi ga daun shite utsu koto wa yōide wa arimasen yo! Anata wa sore yori mo muzukashiku shiyou to suru hitsuyō ga arimasu!". Chiaca den is not undersun wut is say. Chic den say, "WHAT IS U SAYING. I IS TRYIN JUS 2 HAV SECKSY TIEM U FAGGOT Y WONT U FUCK ME!." chic den hit da focks in face wit cock, but no effectiev. Delfox taek a big choemp out o dick, an blood I ewereywhere. Chic, evan in payne, felet rely trend on bi dat moment, so se uncontrolablee came, but was hard cuz here coc was kinda bit into by da sexe fox poekman. Te streetz of vilag was a white an red cumme mixtur.

De fox wuz all wet, an se bluesh, but den get mad. Se den yull, "Zettai ni iya! Anata wa kono tame ni shiharau koto ni narimasu!" se den float 2 chioeca, an srat 2 wildely take puches at hjhere. Se say, "ATATTATATATATTATATttatatatTATTATATATATAT!". Chica faec wuz av puch mareks in fac, but still se keep cumin almoest da hole vilag. "aw yes pls moar I luv bein puch by u bby maek my cock pussy so wet an cummable!" say choca. Fox growel at dis, an say, "WATAAAA!" an wit dat punch, chica burn into a crisp outto existance, but here 60 ft flacid dong lie on da white covred street o villag.

Dere in da corner te very sexy focee da pir8 wuz wathn in hror as he c he sexy booty di. He swear 2 git revnge on da sexy foce ladee.

WILL FOXE GET AVENGE?

WAT DA FUK IS DELFOX SAYING?! (LIKE WTF I DONT SPEAK NIPPON-ESE FAGOT)

FIND OUT NEX TIEM ON A EXCITIN EPISODE OF

DELPHOX NO SHENKEN

BUT 4 NWO

IT IS

THEN END


	2. consenual rape fun

Fexy was as lying dow at the pir8 coev, completate life. He is singel tear roll cheaks. Ferd cum in coev, an yell, "dude wt so sad m8 + wtf were is chica show is in 2 mins an we can nut hav a fuekn sheow witout here sexy ass arund 2 strip." foxe is cry moear. Foxy say sobbinglee, "SHE IS DIE. K. SHE IS DIE. I AM SAD CUZ SHE IS DIE. TELL DA KIDZ 2 GO FUK DEMSELVES AIGHT." ferdy den sez, "woh datsa- WAIT WAT". "yep, she got kild 2 def..." fexy is sey sadily. "we can fiend her latr, but WE GOT A SHOW 2 DO!". Foxy look at da beer an say, "got any idears m8?". Ferd den tink, an get a bonr. "I GOTSA IDEAR! I can derss as chic an u can raep me in my anushoel!" foxy rolld i's but den trow da soot at ferd an lotiond up his massiv robut coc.

Fredie in da soot cum out on staeg an is louk secksy nwo cuz chik 2 point O soot. Te kids in audeance wuz is jakin ettottrand suckin dey dik an pusy cuz de site of fredi was so secksy dat u wood ejacjumla8 bi just is seein it. "EY KIDZ, FOXY IS GONNA FUOK ME IN DA ASS!". Fredy den opin bib an flaesh chic masiev an erect lactatin niples. As soun as da bib rise, da tity begin 2 forciblee spruy concentr8d pumpz of boub milk at da kids. Focee look on form bakstage, taek a last minut puff of he siggerate, poot it ut an den unzip he secsky bleu jeens an den go on stag. He had an gigantanormus rectn dat cul almos kil frody (imagine if ti came would be distater? Omg he had a large an sexy veiny coc do, 4 reel.) he sed notin as he stik he dik into da glosee as of frody an den he is so big dat frody had a laerhg bulg form his stomak jus form foxy cock. Frody let oot a moan dat went liek, "OooOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOO0OOOH!" frody pusy drippd a tin liqud onto floru. Frode tunge is stik out an is ectasy plesure. Foxy shrug an say, "wow i have nut evan begun to rotate ma hips yet m8ee. GIT REDY 4 FOXES COCK?!" den foxy shot a so much baby battr dat it shout frody acros room into wall. Froxy dic den ravel bak up liek a fire hose an he sa, "howd u liek dat 1 kidz? NOW SHOEV DA PIZA UP UR AS!".

Magnel den cums. Foxy saeys, "wut r u doin on staeg?". Magnel den say "uuummm...uuuuhhhh...I HAVE 2 COCKS AND IM GONNA FUCKIN RAPE YOU AN FRODY HAHAHAHAH"

magnel grag da 2 an instr cuck in eech ashoel of da people. Dey den moan liek "UUUUHHOHHHYESHARDEROHYEHOHYEH". Dey both engoy it vury mouche. Magnel den jack of here 2 penus an cum 2 tiem an land in foxy an frody mouth perfctly. Dey get a taste of swete pinelpale cumme taste good ad den magnel go way.

Springtrap den cums, an say "Hello mentlegin, i here 2 auditin?" sprong traop den show da pusy.

Foxy den say, "how ill u raep is with just a pussy?" he sayd.

Den a giant penus sprout from vaginga.

Fredy den say, "y do so many women have dicks liek wtf get out faget."

sprongteap den leave, an crying.

WAT WILL HAPEN NEXT TIEM?

WIL FOXE FIN CHOCA?

IDK

FIND OUT NEX TIEM

CUZ FOR NWO

IT IS

THEN END


	3. exposition

Foxy wuz layin a down on he bed, an was stare the celing. He hold a cigreate to he moyth 2 smoek with hook, an den he puff it, an den cough. "damit. Were did i c chic is died at? Need to avenege her secksy ass..." foxy thought, aloud. Den a pony from my little pony came, an she say, "look at me im a faggot who is begin 2 b raped. Pls fuck me u sexy foex. Ur liek arnold wartnigger on steroids."

foxy look at da pony, and say, "im sorry i dont fuck faggots m8." de pony turn rund, an foxy jup at da pony, an start to doggy style it.

"OMG IS SO GOOD GO ON MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" sed de pone. Foxy grabd da pone tunge an slice of cuz it was kilin his fuckin erection yo. He den fukd here in pece. Aftr he dun, he stab da horce 2 die. He flacid cock rold up agan. As soun as he wuz goana begun 2 relax agan, ROBIN WILLIAMS AN SHODAN CRASH THROU WALL DUN DUN DUN (on a hoverpad board k).

"a ha, know am finally MEAT you, the famus "foxy the pir8", famous 4 "bein da manlinest pir8 on de 7 sees"..."

foxy den say, "wtf i thougt u died cuz a rope kild u m8." robin william laugh an seyz, "HA, you fool! I was alive whole tiem! Now gib me da golden ancienz tablet!"

foxy den say, "i dont have a tablet wtf r u talk about?!". Dephox den cum an shout a fire at da comportr scrn of shodn behin robin. Da compupor blow up an it hurt robin. He den say "ARG THERE U R DAMIT I GET U NEXT TIEM WHEN I HAVE MY SQUAD I SWEAR ON ME MUM" he den float away liek the litle bitch he is. Foxy den see delphoux an get erect. Delphox smackd foxy with hre stik an den ran away. Aiden form watch_dog den cum. He say, "robin william wasnt here, was he?" foxy den say, "ye dude he just left." aiden from watch dogz den says, "DAMIT!". Foxy den sayz "k m8 tel me wut the fuk is goin on rite nwo." aiden sigh, an say, "k, watever. So i haev dis ancent tablet form a trieb of pedophoels dat was made 2 maek inanim8 obkeks sexy an maek ppl hav an uncontrolble urge 2 fuk em an b sex slaevs 2 em. This tablet wood maek da objecks haev a moar poewrfl influence, to the point were te hole woarld cud b sex slavos. Robbin williams was destind 2 stop the disastr in da furtur as fourtoledl by da tribe. Steve jobs stole the tabelet an usd it 2 maek hes produks betr. He wus imuen 2 da aroma dat maed u attract 2 da objecks it afect. Steve jobs had 2 suns, me and robin williams. My dad gaev me his original ipad with secrete powerz 2 me. Dad gaev robin da power of bein funny. Steve jobs needed da tablet as lief support cuz he wuz so old, but someone named fred stoel it an steve died... me and robin were seper8d. Steve had an unfinishd project naem shodan he had in a abandon trailr. The fred guy hoo stoel tablet maed a place call "fredbur fmly dienr." robin went to dat place as a kid. Fred gut visionz of da power da tablt hold. He cre8d a animatrinic, freddy. Fred sacrifice many kids to freddy. Isis an hitlr find out about da tablet power an wantd it. Fred fled wit da tabltas soon as he herd da newz. Robin william was left 2 indure nazis an isis, an freddy ran away abandonn robin. Obama caem 2 robin an sey dat if he sign up 4 obama care, he wood live. Robin den got terribles healthcare for da rest of him life. Freddy found fred an kill him, but thro magic, fred possess freddy an maed many animatronics 2 please him. Fred maed a pizarea, planin 2 steal attractuv womenz souls to maek animatronix. The chiken became sentient and killd freds soul, den made u and freddy. My brother, robin, wanted to get the tablit an saev da world, but he did not no dat u animatronix rnt evul an just wantd sex. He maed a impostr naemd peter 2 steel da tablet. Robin releasd shodan an maed a group of bad guyz dat wunt to kill da tablit an u guys. I haev bandd a team 2. dis fox with a stick is very mystery, so me no nothin bout it... she is immune to da sex aroma doe, an she is uber powrfuls."

Foxy den say, "wow thats pretty gay m8."

IS THIS THE LAST WE WILL SEE OF POINTLESS EXPOSITION?

WILL FOXY ACTUALLY BRING CHICA BACK 2 LIEF NEXT TIEM?

I DONT FUKIN NO

BUT FOR NWO

IT IS

THEN END


	4. i wood tap delfox's fien sexy ass

LAST TIME WE SAW DA HEROES

AIDEN EXPLAIN IT ALL TO FREDDY SO I DONUT HAV 2 WRITE HIM EXPLAININ IT TO FERDY

aiden is look at dem. "Weve goto find steve jobz graev k. Robin will defnatly b dere." "k m9" sed foxee.

Dey den is arriev 2 mountain mountain, at da gaet of steve job coffin gates.

"pass dese gates is da restin plaec of steve jobs ded body..."

den hitler jup in fronto aiden an fredy an foxy!

Hitler den say, "i h8 alot of ppl... but outo all o dem, i hate JEW da most!"

aiden den get anger, an swing a puch at hitler an hit him chest. Fredy fazbur den thwap hitlr in da face wit he dick. Hitlr was den trown of da mountain with fredy'z penos.

Foxy den say, "louks liek he got third REICHD amirite?" crickets chirpd.

Dey den open da gate an aiden opun steve's cofin. HE ISNT THERE DUN DUN DUN.

"Oh no, steve isnt dere! He mustv avaportd." sed adin (from watch_dogs).

Delfox den apper, lookin of of da mountan. Aiden yel, "i hav sum questunz 4 u!" she is no respond. Aiden say agan, "excooze me, IM TALKIN 2 U." delphux turn hed slightly, smirkz, an den staerez bak at the sky. Foxy den get anger cuz he relise SHE IS DA 1 WHO IS KILL CHIC! Fox says, "YOU KILD CHOKA! ILL KIL U M8!". Delphox imedliately turn rund, an in batel stance.

Dellfoux den say, "Watashi wa hijō ni kyōryokudesu. Anata wa watashi ni chōsen suru yūki?". Freddy, foxy an aidn haev confusd louk on dey faec. Dellfox den gets an annoyed look on her face and then says wit a smirk, "Watashi wa anata ga watashi o rikai dekinai koto ga wakarimasu. Shikashi, koreha tatakai ni wareware no nōryoku ni wa eikyō shimasen!" Delfox den kiks foxy, shown here graceful an byootiful legs (an pussy). Foxy rubbd his hed in pain, an den grew an erection. Foxy wuz stun at delfox big tits an ass an plump pussy, good hip, an wondrful legs. He cood barly moev. She began to chok foxy. He penis got moar erct. Foxe found dis rly hot. He could not talk cept let out despr8 gasp o air. Aidn an freddy dint wanna step in da fite. Delfox laugd a hardy lauh, an let her grip go, letin fox don 2 grund wit a "THUMP". Delfox den said teasinglee, "Anata wa hijō ni yowaito kanashī koko nodesu! Yuiitsu no jihi no kōidearou ima anata o korosu tame ni! Anata wa awaredesu!" delfox den laughd in foxee faec as she telepart awaiy. Foxee heavy bretin. "wtf just hapdn" sey foxy. Aiden say, "she very powerfal indeed..."

WILL FOXY EVER DEFEAT DELFOX?

WHAT IS UP WITH THAT BITCH THO, I CANT EVEN PUT THAT SHIT IN GOOGLE TRANSLATE DAMMIT

WILL FOXY EVER GET THAT SWEET PUSS?

IDK

FIND OUT NEX TIEM

CUZ RIT NWO

IT IS

THEN END.


	5. te lst straw

AIDEN AND THE GANG GIT OF MOUTAN MTN. AN GO TO AIDIN SECRETE BASE!

"Dis caev plec is mah base" say aidin. "looks prety gay m8.", say foxy. Ferd say, "dood wtf ur not even british u dont say m8 m8 british people sey idea like idear ur fuckin a faggot u no dat foxy im tried of ur shit al da tiem." Foxy ignord wut ferdanand had 2 sey cuz it was pretty gay. Den da cave dour open an fat alber an kim jung un is sittin at a tble. Fat albrt sayz, "hey hey hey." kim jong un says, "r dese de noo gaiz? Ting tong ting tow". Aiden den says, "yes, dese r da chosne animatrobniczks." "hey hey hey they look kinda like faggots" aiden then suz, "I HAVE HERD ENUF OF DA WORD "AFGOT" 4 1 DAM DAY WTF STFU ILL REK U". "hey hey hey calm ur tits" sed fat alburt. He dicalm his tits.

Obama bust trough wall OMFG. "hey hey hey nigga me goana blo u da fuk up" sed fat albert, holdin a gun. Obama den say, "The american people, obamacare. I cen go soopr sayan u no dat rite scrob. U dont git 2 b presidnt witout know how 2 super sand!" obama den get yellow hare, and turn syupper sana! "m8 il fok ya up cmere now" foxy hookd obama up de ass an rip of hem yelo wig. Obama begin to cri, sound liek "WAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH WHY WHY!" he den die.

"Tat was a pretu hard gay 2 take down. I donut tink we wil b abel 2 dfet de otters!" ses fredy.

"never doubt my troo power frody!" say is fexy.

Delphox den cum agan. She bops aiden in the head, an steal da tablet. "hey hey hey u cant do d-" as soon as dose wrds left albrtz liepz, he fell on the floor immediatelee. Kim jong un wistled an look otter way. Frody an fexy were entrancd b da sexy booty. She then said "Orokamono!" and then laughed at the group before strolling off casually. "DAMMIT! Im tired of this bitch fukin us up! We gota do sumten bout dis m8!" sed foxy. Everyoen els didnt say anytin cuz outo shame. "im going afta er m8s, u can follo me, but im delin wit dis bitch mahself!" foxy spirntd off into distance, aftr da sexy fox pokahmun.

WILL FOXY DEFEAT DELPHOX

FIND OUT NEX TIEM

BUT FOR RITE NWO

IT IS

THEN END


	6. delphox hates bein degraded

Foxee leg tird aftur walkin the long tiem 2 tryan fiend delfozx. He den hear wut sun liek fitin. He pek form behnd rok, an c delfoux an robin wilam fitin.

"U CANT DEFEEET ROBIN WILLIAMS JOIN ME"

Delphox den say, "BAKA!" n set robn onf irreer.

"AHAHAH! I HAVE NIKOLUS CAEG POWERUS? :) I AN A WICEKR MAN!" sed is robin.

Delphoux den exclam, "Watashi wa akirameru koto wa arimasen!"

"so you think u wil neve-" a can o pepsi hit robin in da faec.

"oi wanker fuk off now m8!" sed da sexy an proud pir8 of da seven sees foxee hemsilf!

Foxy begin to cum on robin william, eac cumshot moar danger den da last. "oi how u liek dat wanka?!"

Robin willam den shoot flubba at focee. "OH SHIT". Delfox gasp an go ova to foxee, expelin da flubber, an se louk into foxy eye sensualy, an dey frucnh kiss so hurd u c da tounges. He den start 2 stik dik in her.

Robin got mad, cuz nobody wa ss payin atentun to him. Every erotic an painfoul giggle maed robin migrain hrut wrase. "DAMIT STOOP FUKIN IM DYIN!". Foxy begin 2 suk on delfox niipllz, an del is fingrin hersel wit 1 han, jakin of foxy te otter 1. del bend ova, shwoin here big sniny plump as, den foxy poot nose 2 da asshoel, takin a good sniff. He den fuk her doggy steyle, an dey bof is moanin an groanin.

"AAAARAGGGHJSAVDHSVDHGDZSJFDGS FUCK U 2 ILL GET THE TABLET LATER CUZ UR BEIN A BUNCH OF FAGGOTS!"

as soon as robbin go away, del push foxy away an spit at groun an shudr. Foxy say, "y didn u jus use teleknisisss 2 kontakt me in da frist plaec if u new we di d no understan ur fuckin languag?!" foxy den hear her say se is feel dirty an regret s da plan. "cmon, it wasnt dat bad!" sed foxy. Foxy den gota slappin across da cheekz (da face 1s).

"Watashi wa kitanai kanji..." said del, disgracd an almos criyn. Foxy kinda fetl bad 4 her (mostlee cuz she wuz da secksilyist thing he ever fukin sawd)

WHAT WILL HAPEN NEX TIEM?

WILL DELPHOX EVER STOP CRYING BECAUSE OF THE IMMENSE REGRET SHE IS FEELING?

IDK

BUT FOR NWO

IT IS

THEN END


	7. poeket pusy

OUR HEROS BACK AT THE CAEV DECIED 2 GO FIEND DA 2 OTTER MENBRZ 2 HELP EM GET A FUCKN TABLIT OR SUMTEN FUCK IF I NO ITS NOT LIEK I WRITE DIS SHIT OUT OF MY FUKIN ASS AN HOPE IT TURN OUT AIGHT AIGHT DONT QUESTION ME I HAVE SEVERE DEPRESSION

Aiden was at shruk's swamp with frody. "that hut...he soud be in dere..." say aiden. "so we jus ofer onyons s a sin of respuct or e wil but raep us?" sed frody. "thats exactly wtf i sed" sed aiden.

"hOI! i'm tEMMIE!" said a very annoyin toad-eskue voike. "AAAAAHH WAT WAS DAT!" sed frody. "its just a lowly hobo donut pay any atentun to the poor fagot". Sed aden. "giev me moni 2 go 2 colleeg OR I WILL CAST THE DARK FORCES OF BEWEL-" frody den put temme pusy on he dick. He got taep an taep mout, so e can cary roun as a pocket pussy. (HSAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH GET IT I WAS SAVIN UP 4 DAT ONE) frody gentele stroke it bak an fort as dey moev furter nto shruks swamo. Den dey begin to here a faint allstar bi smashmout, an here shrek!dey louk troug windo of plaec a c fshreuk fukin stalin. "shrek is love shrek is life" sed stalin. We trew onion at da orgy an shurk join us. He say "ah ye robin wilam wuz sayn onin bad an shrek not lief. Tiem 2 raep dayt fukr amirite" sed shrek,. Frpdy look down at da pitifoul crin restrain temie bein constant penis in here pusy. Frody came aan temmie caem of penis unto gentele fal unto run in cirecl, cryin an mufle scrueamin. He came agan, an tem swam troug a cum puddel. Temie stoud stil 4 a momen an had a expressiunles louk on faec liek a tousand yrd stare. Se no more striugle, an want 2 die. Frody grap here out o cum pudle. BUT DEN DELFOUX COME. Frody hear in he mind "Put that down this instant. Look what you've done to this thing!". Delfoux denpick tem up an taek gag of mouth an snigle wit it. Se den teleprat away.

"damit" sed fredy.

BACK WIT OWR HIROZ, FRoxy AN DEPHOUX

chica den coum back. "IM BAK FORM DA DED GAYS!" say is chiokca. Foxy den hug here. Da big chicken tidies get in hem faec an it wuz so sexi. "wt s dat toushin mah thi? ;3 " say choca. Foxe den cum in here vagina an put in it heere vagigan an ashoel. Here boubs jup rund arot. Choeaca den leen don an like the hed of foxy penos an begin to chica says "m atestsso sexy foxu mmmmmmmmmmmmOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ;3". foxy den sais "soisoisoisoisoisoisoisimgonnaejacul8! :)". Chica den pusy shoot liqiud don on flour (chioeca was a vrut prump pusy so is arot o cum).dey bof is eat etttotootooer cum. (Pipipiadabagfuckfireeperferado.)

foxy slap chicaca pusy wit him diecc liek a wip (cuz it so big), an chic den say, "MMMM yes i luv it kep on slap me wit ut dik in my pussy!".chca was so naked shew uz sexy like omfg i would slam dat. Teh smoot chiecken body (an pusy) (an plumpas) (dlicus orgaasm) wuz gut 2 fuck.

THEN BONZI BUDY AN FEDY CUNTBRUGR APER!

"hah i cum form nitemur woarld alon wit bonzi buddy!" say fredie, "expand dong" say is bonzi budy. 'OH NO' SAYs foxy. Foce den biet of bonzi budy hed an he get puchd. Den choca twerk frodt kuntbruger 2 deth. Tey den fuk again.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEX TIEM?

FIND OUT NEX TIEM

CUZ 4 RIT NWO

IT IS

THEN END


	8. finallyis over

Robin willam den is say "I am at piza re cum get me i will rek u all lol"

EERRRY BODI DEN GOTO FURDY PIZA PLAEC

robin wuz ontopof da roof wit shoda, holdin da tablit. "hahahah" sed robin willam. Blan bo trow a dildo at robin an he laug, an sey, "ha! Ur attak r useles 2 me !" aden an robin wilam arm wrestel, but aidn lose. Shodan den kil fat alburt an kung fu panda. Shrek fire hem onionzooka at robin, byut robin ddoge an teleport behind him wit twin katana, an sey, "ha lol" an kill shruk. Sans teh skeleton shout hem skelton boens at him but san is died too. Foxy is den say, "oh shit we goamna lose D:". den heavenly moosic play as stev joibs dsend don.

"DADDY?" sey robin willam. "yes, mah sun. Wut u r doin is rong. I no u try 2 sav woarld but dese animz no want 2 taek ovar world k." sey stev joubs. Shoden den puch steve job, but den shdean get puchd by stev job. "how do me trust u daddy?!" sey robon wilam. "you abandon meh an aiden!" sey robin. "i was kild by sum fagot cuz dey stoel da tablet u fucker." sey steve jobs. "oh" sed robin.

Dena voice say, "That faggot would be me.". "is that..." sed steve. "dats right, its fred. Or better known as SCOTT CAWTHON! THE CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE!".

Scott cawthin cum don an kil stev job wile robin yel "NOOO!". Cawtin den say, "Fnaf was a mistake that i wish i never made. I have been going into different fan-dimensions and destroying them. Now prepare to die! Ahahahah!" sed cawthon. Chic try an twerk to deth, but no efectiv. Chica melt. Fredy screm den die. Fat alburt, aidn, ery1 begin 2 di. Except delfox an foxy.

"I have been waiting to kill you foxy...wait who the fuck is that?" said scott. Delphox poot foxy behnd here. Se is try 2 protect foxy.

"Ah, so you know the ancient art of "hokuto shin ken" do you little magic fire fox? Guess what, i have been practicing too!" He then takes a swing at delfox, but delfox is unnmoving. Scott laugh an sey, "Ha! It is useless, you are already dead! I will count the seconds until you die, hahaha!"

delfox stood here grund, an starez scott in da face. Foxy cower behind her.

"10...9...8..."

Delfox still unmoving, an foxy is cryin. Delfox had a look of sternnn in fac.

"7...6...5..."

foxy tried to jump onto cawthon, but then couldnt move out o fear.

"4...3...2...1..."

delfox den smile, an sey, "Omae wa mo shindeiru."

cawthon says, "WHAT?!" and blo up into a bajilon peces immediatly. Delfox gigle.

Ery1 begin 2 cum bak 2 lief.

Aiden an robin hug, an eryone go 2 a dinr reunion. At da reunin, ery 1 wad fuckn 2 sex happan on staeg of boneh an magnel. Frody kuntbrugr an shreuk was fuk n. Delfox den open a portral, get temie, an go. Foxi is sad he didnt get 2 plunder dat booti, but he understand se is must leev. He sed a singel teer. Chica den cum up behnd him, an nible hem ear.

"cmon, we gotsa show 2 do, lets fuck my sexi as k".

Foxi smiel, an dey al haev a goud tiem 4 da res of eterniti.

THEN

END


End file.
